


Worth It pt. 4

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7153241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy part four!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 4

It had been strange the last week or so. Astra had so far been too nervous to actually meet Eliza, which Alex found completely adorable. She had rented an apartment in town because she still couldn’t forgive her sister for some of the things she had said to her. Kara had come around, though she had made it clear that they were not to be “lovey dovey” around her nor did she want to hear about their sex lives.

Alex was up in her room trying not to fall asleep quite yet after being at swim camp all day, “Alex!” Was yelled from down stairs and the girl pulled herself up out of her desk chair and made her way down the stairs to find her mother dressed and packed.

“Going somewhere?” Was asked sarcastically and Eliza shot her a look before laughing.

“I’m sorry, darling. This trial is apparently going to take a life time and a half,” Alex smiled then, “Are you okay here?”

“Yeah, mom. I’ll be fine,” Alex bobbed her head.

“Okay, I know you’re an adult and all, but use protection,” Alex’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

“Mom!” Eliza just laughed, hugged her shocked daughter, and left through the front door, “Oh gross.”

oooOOooOOooo

Instead of going to bed like she should have, Alex decided to go grocery shopping of all things. She figured she’d better go while the urge had hit her rather than go later and hate every moment of it.

She was on the cereal aisle when her phone rang and she answered it distractedly, “Hello?”

“You do know that you’re still wearing your swim suit right?” Alex furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at herself before rolling her eyes.

“I do now,” She looked down the aisle in confusion, “Where the hell are you?” She then watched as Astra came into view with a basket full of art supplies and her phone pressed to her ear, “Oh,” The girl hung up and pocketed her phone before crossing her arms over her chest now self-conscience about not putting a shirt on over her one piece.

“Late night grocery shopping, sweetheart?” Was asked softly as Astra stepped over and cupped her cheek gently.

“Mom’s gone and I’m not gonna wanna do it later,” Was said as she leaned into the touch and sighed softly. Astra grinned and traced her thumb over the girl’s cheek bone gently.

“You’d better finish before you fall asleep then, baby,” Alex nodded and turned back to the cereal she had been looking at. She finally just shrugged and picked both options up before leaving the aisle and grabbing Astra’s hand so she would trail after her.

“You don’t eat crunchy peanut butter?” Was asked as Alex grabbed a jar of the smooth peanut butter and the girl raised an eyebrow, “You have to eat the crunchy kind. It’s so much better.”

“Whose house am I stocking?” Astra scrunched her face up teasingly at her girlfriend and Alex rolled her eyes playfully.

They made their way through the store quickly after that and both of them checked out before heading towards the parking lot. Alex loaded her bags into her car before turning and looping her arms around Astra’s neck and hugging her tightly.

“You know what you should do?” Was asked against her shoulder.

“What should I do?” Was asked playfully as she wound her arms around Alex’s waist and buried her nose into her hair.

“You should come home with me,” Was mumbled out and Astra laughed against her before nodding.

“I think I should.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke with the sun streaming in through her window the next morning and moaned out as she stretched out on her stomach and opened her eyes. Astra was sat on the lounge chair across from her, still naked from the night before, and had a sketch book in her lap.

“And what are you doing?” Was asked and the woman grinned and sat her things to the side before getting up and leaning over Alex to kiss her gently.

“The only time you’re still enough to draw is when you’re asleep, baby,” Was mumbled against her lips teasingly. Alex just smirked and reached for the sketch book to look at the picture.

It was nearly perfect and she could tell that the woman had been up for at least a few hours, “This is.. Beautiful,” Was said softly and Astra smiled as she climbed over the girl and straddled her waist. Alex smiled up at her.

“It’s easy when the subject is so gorgeous.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was sat in one corner of the couch with her current novel open in her lap. Astra was sat in the opposite corner with her sketch book open again while she sketched quietly. Their feet were tangled together in the middle of the couch and they were happy to sit in companionable silence while occasionally making a comment to the other.

Neither looked up when the door opened and Kara stepped into the room and stopped, “This is what you do when you’re alone?” Alex looked up and heard Astra groan.

“You made her move,” Was groaned out as she sat her sketch book to the side and shot a playful glare to her niece.

“Yes, Kara. We’re not sex maniacs,” Alex said as she looked back down and missed the blush on both aunt and niece’s faces, “Unlike Cat.”

“I did not need to know that,” Was groaned out again as Astra shoved the girl’s foot gently.

“She really didn’t, Alex,” Was said as Kara blushed even brighter and looked away. Alex just rolled her eyes.

“You need something, Kara?”

“Cat told me to tell you,” Here Kara paused, cleared her throat, and rolled her shoulders back in a perfect imitation of her girlfriend, “Danvers, get off your ass and answer my damn phone calls. Stupid biomechanical majors,” Kara finished and then held her hands up, “Her words, not mine.”

Alex huffed, “But I’m having so much fun ignoring her journalist ass,” Was said as she rolled her eyes again but she leaned over and picked her phone up and clicked Cat’s contact before putting the phone to her ear, “The hell do you want?”

Kara laughed as she shoved their feet and sat down between them on the couch, “Seriously? That’s what you called me five times about?” Alex huffed, “Yes I know you called. I didn’t answer on purpose, Grant.”

“Are they always like that?” Was whispered out and Kara nodded to her aunt with a roll of her eyes.

“I don’t know it changes on like a day to day basis she’s a damn puppy,” Kara furrowed her eyebrows and Alex sighed, “What’s your favorite color?” Kara opened her mouth to answer and was cut off, “Well, how else do you expect me to find out, Cat? You’re the investigative journalist. Isn’t this what you do?” She scrunched her face up, “Then why the hell do you need me?”

“Why do they even talk then?”

“They’re a lot more alike than either of them care to admit,” Was whispered out as they both watched Alex on the phone. 

“And what makes you think that I want to help you do anything?” Was said sarcastically, “You wouldn’t,” Was gasped out, “Cat, no matter what you have on me, just know that I saw what you did on the fourth of July last year,” Was said smugly and Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Uh huh, I saw that, Grant.”

“What the hell did she do?”

“Hell, I don’t know either.”

“Yes, Cat. I’ll help your ass. But you owe me,” She finally said, “You know my terms,” She nodded, “Later, Grant,” Was said as she finally hung up and tossed her phone back down on the couch beside her. She looked up into the questioning faces of her girlfriend and best friend, “What?”

“What the hell was that? And what did Cat do?”

“Well I can’t use it against her if everyone knows now can I?” Was asked smugly as she stood and headed towards her kitchen, “And you’ll find out what the call was about eventually. For some reason, you’re the only person she’s not a complete bitch to.”

oooOOooOOooo

“So,” Was panted out as Astra threw another punch that was side stepped by Alex, “Are you going to tell me what Cat wanted?”

Alex smirked as she dodged another kick and threw her own punch, “How badly do you want to know?” Was said teasingly as they circled each other. 

Before she knew it, Alex was on her back with her sweaty girlfriend on top of her, “Pretty badly,” Was said playfully and the woman grunted as Alex kicked and flipped their positions so she had Astra pinned to the mat.

“How do I know you can be trusted?” Was asked as they rolled around trying to find purchase for one of them to win that match.

“Oh, come on, Lex. I love you,” Was said sweetly as she finally got the upper hand and pinned Alex’s wrists to the mat, “Tell me?”

“Fine,” Was huffed out as Astra let her go and she sat up and looked at her girlfriend, “You know, you’re too pretty. I can’t look at you like this,” Astra laughed and rolled her eyes as she reached out and smacked the girl on her upper arm, “Seriously. Anyway, Cat wants to throw Kara a big birthday bash thing and she wants my help planning it and getting her there without her knowing.”

“That’s sweet,” Was said lost in thought as they made their way towards the showers. Alex looked over at her and tugged on her hand when she saw her face.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing,” Was said as they stepped into the locker room. Alex raised her eyebrows, “I don’t know when your birthday is.”

“Is that all?” Astra nodded as she twined their fingers together and squeezed gently, “All you have to do is ask me, Ash. I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

Astra smiled and leaned forward to press her lips to Alex’s forehead, “Okay, then when is your birthday, Lex?”

“June twenty fifth,” Was said happily as she leaned forward and kissed the woman who pulled back and furrowed her eyebrows.

“That’s next week, Lex!” Alex nodded and tried to kiss her again only to have the woman pull away again and look at her sternly, “You weren’t going to tell me?”

“I don’t tell anyone. I don’t like a big fuss,” Was huffed out as she tried to kiss her girlfriend again. Astra kissed her but started talking again as soon as she pulled away.

“Lex, it’s your birthday, baby,” Alex shrugged and stepped over to a shower and turned it on. She turned back towards her girlfriend, “I want to do something for you, sweetheart.”

“Then come shower with me,” Was said teasingly. Astra just stared at her like she was crazy. Alex reached and pulled her sports bra over her head and shimmed out of her shorts and underwear before stepping into the shower, “Come on. Grant my wishes.”

“That was a terrible line,” Was said as the woman pulled her own bra off and stepped towards her.

“It seems to be working.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was laid on her stomach that night with her face turned towards her girlfriend who was tracing her finger tips over the expanse of her back. In fact, she had pushed the blankets off of them just so she could do this and Alex loved watching her concentration face, “What are you doing, baby?”

“Starry Night,” Was mumbled out as Alex felt more swirls over her shoulder blades and watched Astra’s face light up before she turned a pout towards the girl.

“Uh oh,” Was said teasingly.

“Can I paint on your back?” Astra asked eagerly and Alex couldn’t have said no if she’d wanted to. She nodded and the woman jumped up and came back a moment later with her paints, a paint brush, and a cup of water.

The woman sat the water on the bed side table and straddled Alex’s hips. The girl brought her arms up and laid her face on her hands, “Is that stuff skin safe?”

“Umm. I don’t know?” Was said questioningly and Alex was silent for a moment before shrugging and closing her eyes.

“Go for it, Ash,” Moments later, Alex felt the cold paint start low on her back near the base of her spine and shivered slightly before stilling. Astra smirked as she continued to paint and Alex relaxed completely as she did so, “I suppose I don’t have to ask when your birthday is? Unless you two were born at like 11:59 and 12 or something?” Was mumbled out softly.

“No, we have the same birthday,” Was whispered as Astra continued to paint.

“Halloween baby,” Was said playfully and Astra laughed and nodded, “It suits you better than her.”

“Does it now?” Was murmured and Alex nodded, “I always thought so too. She should have been born on Valentines or something.”

“You’re awful,” Was mumbled from the half asleep girl beneath her. She could really get used to being used as a canvas, “You do realize that I’m going to have to shower again before we can go to sleep right?”

“Mmhmm,” Was hummed out quietly, “I’ll help you if you want,” Was said playfully and Alex laughed.

“I’m sure you will,” They were quiet for a while before Astra finally sat back and looked at the girl’s back, “You done, Ash?”

“Yeah, one second though,” She leaned up and grabbed her cellphone off of the bedside table and opened her camera and snapped a picture. She then admired the shot. Alex’s back was on full display. Her toned arms and her peaceful face were included in the shot. Astra’s thighs on either side of her were also visible and she fell in love with the picture in an instant and set it as her wallpaper.

“I reserve the right to take as many pictures of you as I want now that you have one of me half naked,” Was mumbled out sleepily.

Astra looked at the picture again and decided that it was so worth it, “Deal.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Was asked as Astra swam up behind Alex in the pool and wrapped her arms around her waist. Alex smiled and leaned back against her girlfriend’s body before responding.

“The same insanely crazy amount that I love you?” Was asked as she turned her head and pressed her lips to Astra’s neck.

“Mmm,” Was hummed out as the woman caught her lips, “Maybe more.”

“It’s not possible,” Alex said as she turned in the woman’s arms and locked their lips together.

“Totally possible,” Was mumbled against her lips. Neither of them heard the gate open.

“Oh, gross!” Was exclaimed and they pulled apart to see Kara looking down at them in disgust.

“Well, I mean, you could announce yourself if you don’t wanna see it,” Was said teasingly from her best friend and Kara smirked.

“I’m being a good best friend and letting you know that your mom just pulled up. I figured the first time she met the girlfriend shouldn’t be with you two getting hot and heavy in the pool,” Was said snarkily and Alex felt Astra tense up before she squeezed her gently in response.

“I swear you’ve been around Cat too much,” Kara just laughed and walked towards the gate, “Thank you, K!”

“You owe me!”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had watched as her girlfriend had gotten out of the pool, dried off, and dressed quickly. The girl floated on her back in amusement as the woman took a seat and then shot her a glare, “Alex, your mother.”

“Doesn’t care, Ash,” Was mumbled out as she propped her elbows on the side of the pool and grinned up at her, “Plus your hair is wet. In case you were trying to act like you weren’t just in here?” Was said playfully and Astra scrunched her face up. 

Astra’s phone rang a moment later and she put it to her ear to answer it as she continued to glare teasingly at her girlfriend, “Inze,” Was said clearly into the phone and Alex watched her sit up straighter, “Yes, sir,” She got up and paced as she spoke. Alex looked up when her mother stepped out into the back yard and greeted her while her girlfriend spoke quietly, “Yes, sir. Of course. I’ll be there as soon as I can,” She hung up a few moments later and faced the two women. 

Alex didn’t look too happy at the thought of Astra leaving again and Eliza was just looking at her curiously. She made her way to the woman and stuck her hand out, “Hi, you must be Eliza Danvers. I’m Astra Inze,” The woman shook her hand and smiled kindly.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Was said in a teasing manor and Astra blushed slightly as she stuck her hand in her pocket, “Well, it seems that I may have interrupted something. I’ll be inside, Alex,” The girl nodded and watched her mother enter the house before boosting herself up out of the pool and standing up in front of her girlfriend.

“You’re leaving?” Was asked sadly and Astra nodded as she reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear before cupping her cheek.

“That was my boss. I have something to take care of,” Was mumbled as Alex stepped forward and wrapped herself around the woman, “You’re wet,” Was whined out and Alex laughed.

“You weren’t saying it like that last night,” Was said smugly and Astra glanced back towards the house before smacking her lightly on the ass.

“You are terrible,” Was said as she pressed her lips to the girl’s head, “But you got me all wet, Lex.”

“That’s generally the optimal response,” Was said in the same tone she had used before and Astra just shook her head and held the girl tightly, “I’ll miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too, sweetheart. I’ll call you whenever I can.”

“You’d better,” Was mumbled as the girl leaned up and caught her lips in a sweet kiss, “I love you, Astra.”

“I love you, Alexandra.”

oooOOooOOooo

“She leave?” Was asked from the kitchen after Alex finally detangled herself from Astra and let the woman get on her bike to leave.

“Yeah,” Was answered softly as she stepped into the room and found her mother already at the stove, “Cooking?”

“You look like you could use that awful thing you call a sandwich,” Alex’s face immediately broke into a cheesy grin.

“You haven’t made one of those things since I broke my arm in the eighth grade. In fact, you swore you wouldn’t make another one,” Alex said teasingly as she pulled her phone out and texted Kara.

“Yeah, well. Think of it as a onetime thing since your girlfriend just left and it’s almost your birthday,” Was said and Alex heard the front door open.

“You may have to make two,” Was said laughingly as Kara stepped into the room and hugged Eliza in greeting.

“Are you making Alex Specials?” Was asked with a smile and Eliza smacked her playfully and pointed for her to take a seat. The woman finally pulled the French toasted PB&Js from the stove, sprinkled powdered sugar over them, and drizzled them in syrup before sitting them in front of the girls, “Thanks, Eliza!”

“Thanks, mom,” Was mumbled and the woman touched Alex’s shoulder as she moved past them.

“I need a shower. Yell if you need something,” They nodded as she left the room.

“If I ask you to come to the circus with me tomorrow would I be interrupting plans with Astra?”

“She’s out of town. I’d love to come anyway, Kara. The circus is our thing,” Was mumbled around a large bite and Kara laughed at her.

oooOOooOOooo

“Alexandra!” Was yelled from downstairs a few days later and Alex huffed.

“Don’t call me Alexandra!” Was yelled and she heard her mother sigh and grinned slightly.

“You have mail, Miss Danvers,” The girl rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs. There was a small box with her name written in a familiar handwriting on it.

“Thanks, mom.”

“You’re welcome, Alexandra,” Was said snarkily as Eliza walked back off towards her office. Alex just rolled her eyes and made her way back towards her room.

She sat down on her bed and finally figured out how to get the tape off of the box to open it. She pulled the lid off and bit her lip to keep from smiling too widely as she pulled the little charm bracelet out of the box.

It was a braided black leather Pandora with one little “A” charm and a cute little heart charm. She grinned as she hooked it on and picked the note up that had fallen out.

“Alex,  
I’m sorry I’m probably not going to make it there for your birthday, but I love you so much and I hope that your twenty second is the best you’ve had. I deliberated all week about what to get you. Did you know that you’re a very hard person to shop for?” 

Alex stopped reading here to laugh and glanced at the bracelet again before looking back to the letter.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter too much. I’d buy just about everything just to see you smile at which ever one you actually wanted. I hope you do like it though and I hope to see you soon.. I know I’ve already said it once in this note, but I can’t not say it again. I love you, Alex. I love you so much, baby and I miss you every moment.  
Yours,  
Astra.”

Alex smiled widely and picked her phone up to text her girlfriend.

Alex: I love you too. I miss you so much. I love the bracelet. I wish you were here. You’re perfect. And thank you so much. Did I get everything?

Astra: I think you did. Are you busy at the moment?

Alex: Never too busy for you.

Her phone rang a moment later and she answered it happily, “I love you.”

“Now that’s a greeting,” Was laughed into the phone and she heard Alex giggle softly, “I love you too, Lex. You really like it?”

“I really do. Especially my little “A” for Astra,” She grinned and bit her lip.

“That’s an “A” for Alex, you goof,” Was sighed playfully.

“I like “A” for Astra better,” Was said teasingly and she could practically hear her girlfriend roll her eyes at her.

“Of course you do,” Was said but Alex knew there was no malice behind the words, “I miss you and I’m sorry I won’t be there for your birthday, baby.”

“It’s really okay, Ash. I don’t like to celebrate anyway.”

“That doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t make you celebrate. Even at your own disenjoyment,” Was said playfully and Alex smiled widely at the woman.

“I love hearing your voice,” Was said softly and she heard Astra sigh.

“I know. I’ll be back as soon as I can. I promise,” Alex nodded to herself as she spun the bracelet around her wrist, “I love you, darling. I have to go.”

“I love you too, Ash. Bye, baby.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra: Are you still up?

It was late the next night when Alex got the text and she paused her episode of Grey’s Anatomy as she picked her phone up from the coffee table.

Alex: I am. What are you doing?

Eliza had gone to bed about an hour ago after declaring that she was too old to be up that late. Alex had just laughed and told her mother good night.

Astra: I was wondering if I should knock and chance waking your mother up.

Alex stared at the text for a moment before getting up and making her way to the door quickly. She opened it and flew down the porch steps into her girlfriend’s waiting arms, “Hey,” Was whispered quietly against brunette curls and she felt Astra’s arms tighten around her in response.

“Hey,” Was mumbled back against her hair and Alex buried her face in Astra’s neck, “I think,” She rolled her wrist to glance at her watch, “Yep. It’s just now June twenty fifth and I am right on time. Happy Birthday, Alex,” Was said as she pulled back to look at the girl and Alex leaned forward quickly and captured her lips.

“You are the best and thank you so much. I didn’t think you were going to get off in time?”

“Well, I finished about four hours ago and decided I’d rather be here tonight instead of waiting another twelve hours to see you,” Was mumbled out and Alex hugged her tightly again, “I see you approve.”

“I very much approve,” Was said against her shoulder as she laughed, “Come on,” Was said as she pulled back and grabbed the woman’s hand. She noticed the look on her face and almost laughed again, “What?”

“Your mother is home, Alex. And as much as I know that you’re an adult, I wouldn’t want to disrespect her either.”

Alex fought her grin and shook her head, “Astra,” She stepped forward and pressed her lips to the woman’s jaw softly, “You’re probably the sweetest person I’ve met,” The woman blushed softly at the words, “But she doesn’t care and she’s already asleep,” The woman still didn’t look convinced, “Will you at least just come hold me? I’ve missed you.”

“You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that,” Was groaned out as Alex pouted up at her and the girl smiled hopefully, “Fine. But I’m keeping my clothes on and I will stay on top of the blankets,” Alex rolled her eyes good naturedly but nodded and pulled her girlfriend inside.

“Fine,” She said. She stopped and turned to face the woman again and smiled up at her, “I love you, by the way.”

“I love you too.”

oooOOooOOooo

Eliza found it odd that her daughter’s bedroom door was open the next morning when she got up. Alex always slept with it shut no matter what. She pushed it open slightly and realized why it was open.

Her daughter was snuggled against Astra’s side and was practically wrapped around the woman like a Koala. Astra was still dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She’d only kicked her shoes off and those were laid on their sides on the floor. She was over the comforter while Alex was actually in the bed and had clearly moved each time Alex did in order to make room for the girl.

Eliza stared for a moment longer before smiling softly and making her way downstairs.

oooOOooOOooo

“Alex!” Was shouted out and the voice was clearly getting closer as the sounds of footsteps got louder and louder. The girl jerked awake and felt Astra tighten her hold on her as her eyes snapped open and she froze. Kara bounded into her room a moment later and scrunched her face up, “I’m going to keep my mouth shut since it’s your birthday.”

Alex sat up a moment later and rubbed at her face, “It’s also six thirty. What are you doing up?”

“I repeat: it’s your birthday. Meaning I have to attempt to make you breakfast, possibly burn down your kitchen, and then take you to IHOP and buy you pancakes,” Alex laughed at her best friend and shook her head as she swung her legs off of the bed and stood to stretch, “And sorry, Aunt Astra, but you can’t come.”

“Okay, Little One,” Was said as she sat up with a confused tone.

“Oh trust me, you don’t want to come,” Alex threw out as she left the room to take a shower.

oooOOooOOooo

After getting their fill at IHOP, Kara drove them to the nearest Chuck E Cheese and parked before grinning at her best friend, “I can’t believe you still make me do this,” Was groaned out as Alex pushed her door open and got out of the car.

“It’s tradition, Alex! You can’t break tradition.”

“Maybe when the tradition was made when I turned eight we should,” Was said playfully as they headed towards the entrance. The looks on people’s faces just got weirder and more judgmental every year that they did this and Alex truly loved seeing them.

“Nah, plus I love skeeball.”

oooOOooOOooo

“What the hell is that?” Astra picked Alex up from Chuck E Cheese after she and Kara spent hours throwing away money on tokens for the arcade. The girl laughed as she shoved her large purple monkey into the backseat of her car and grinned at her girlfriend.

“It’s a Kara Zorel tradition. We throw together whatever tickets we’ve got at the end and get the biggest prize they have and she lets me have it because it’s my birthday,” Was laughed out as she grabbed Astra’s hand over the console while the woman drove, “And she also makes herself sick on that awful thing they call pizza.”

“Yeah. That sounds great?” Alex laughed and shrugged, “I have one more thing for you then. And it may just go with the theme of your day.”

“What? How could it possibly go with mountains of pancakes and playing games in an arcade?”

“You’ll see.”

oooOOooOOooo

“You didn’t?” Was said somewhat excitedly and Astra laughed as she nodded and got out of the car.

“I did. Are you ready to have your ass handed to you, birthday girl?” Alex giggled at the response and reached out to grab Astra’s hand as they made their way towards the laser tag center.

“You’re on, baby. And you’re going down.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had decided to forego all of that embarrassment that Astra seemed to have around her mother and went home with her girlfriend that night. She was on her stomach with Astra perched straddling her hips while she painted on her back again. The woman had quickly learned to love doing this and it was one of her favorite things. Alex didn’t mind at all and either fell asleep or had pointless conversations while she was turned into a masterpiece.

“I have an idea,” Was murmured by the woman as she ran her brush over Alex’s shoulder blade.

“And what would that be? You want to paint the backs of my legs too or something?” Astra was quiet for a moment and Alex laughed, “I’m joking.”

“Yeah, of course,” Was mumbled out, “No, I was thinking that I would love to bring you camping with me.”

“I haven’t been camping in a while,” Was mumbled out as Alex laid her cheek on her clasped hands, “I would love to come with you. When?”

“How soon can you be ready to go?”

“In the morning,” Was said playfully and she laughed when Astra just nodded, “Seriously?”

“Seriously, baby.”

Astra finished moments later and took her customary picture of the girl. Alex got up after laying there for a few more minutes and started towards the bathroom to take a shower, “Lex?” She looked back over her shoulder at her girlfriend and heard the woman’s phone click as she took another picture, “Perfect” Was said as she stood and walked over to press her front to Alex’s back and hug her tightly, “You’re perfect.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had taken her up on her offer as she had said she would and gone home that morning to pack a bag. They’d taken her car instead of Astra’s motorcycle even though the woman had insisted that it wasn’t as impractical as Alex made it out to be.

They had just gotten their tent set up when Alex felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and a solid body press against her back, “Well, is this beautiful or what?”

Alex nodded as she stared at the camp site before them. Rocky terrain gave way to rolling fields and beyond that was a large lake. Behind them held excellent hiking grounds and Alex couldn’t have asked for a better camping situation.

“It is,” Was mumbled out as she leaned back and felt Astra lay her chin down on her shoulder, “But you know what’s more beautiful?”

“If you say something cheesy, I will leave your ass up here.”

“Considering that I have the keys, I’ll chance it,” She felt more than heard Astra growl playfully, “Anyway, you know what’s more beautiful?”

“What?” Was whined out.

“You,” Was said happily as the girl turned and looped her arms up and around Astra’s neck, “Seriously, look at you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” She said dismissively, “But do you know what we should do?”

“What?”

“We should go test out that lake.”

oooOOooOOooo

They’d been in the water until the sun had started to set and Astra had suggested that they get out. Alex had headed off towards the community showers in the camp grounds while Astra changed into a pair of soft shorts and a t-shirt and sat outside of their tent watching the sun go down.

She sighed softly when she heard footsteps approaching her and tensed slightly when Alex sat down behind her and wrapped her arms around her neck, “Astra?”

“Hmm?” Was hummed out softly. Alex was silent for a moment.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Was mumbled out but she still hadn’t relaxed as long as the girl had her arms around her. Alex slowly withdrew herself.

“You don’t seem fine,” Was said hesitantly and she heard the woman sigh and watched her shoulders deflate, “Astra,” Was said softly as a question and the woman shook her head.

“I’m really fine, Alex,” Was said without emotion and Alex crawled around her so she was on her knees in front of the woman, “Dinner?”

Alex stared at her for a long moment before sighing and nodding in defeat.

oooOOooOOooo

While they ate, Astra hadn’t said anything and Alex could feel the tension growing thick between them. So much so, that she was starting to feel sick to her stomach and as if she might cry of all things.

She watched as Astra got up and stretched and glanced upwards at the night sky lit with so many stars, “Is it me?”

Astra froze and looked over to her, “Is what you?” Was asked softly.

“Are you mad at me?” Alex cursed herself for the slightest tremble that her voice let creep in and refused to meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

Astra took the few steps towards her and kneeled down to make Alex look at her, “Alexandra,” She said softly, “Nothing about you has ever made me mad and I don’t think that anything could.”

“I’m the only other person here. And you seem.. I don’t know. Not happy?” Was finally strung together. She felt like an idiot for not even being able to put a sentence together.

“Hey,” She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear, “You haven’t done anything to anger me or make me upset in anyway.”

“Then why won’t you tell me why you’re upset?” 

Astra was silent for a long time and Alex feared that she may have actually angered her before the woman sighed, “You really want to know?”

“Please, baby,” Was whispered out.

“Umm,” For the first time, Alex witnessed Astra be less than eloquent with her words and phrasing, “While you were.. In the.. Shower?” Alex nodded for her to continue, “A couple from a few sites over let me know… How sweet it was…” She trailed off and Alex reached out and cupped the woman’s jaw in both of her hands. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to her cheek before resting her forehead against Astra’s. The woman breathed in deeply, “Let me know how sweet it was that I had a teenage daughter who still wants to hang out with me and do things with me.”

Alex’s eyes widened almost comically and her jaw dropped open, “They what?” Was asked in astonishment. Astra didn’t respond and Alex couldn’t get her to look her in the eyes either, “What…?”

“They saw us in the lake together,” She mumbled out and Alex got even more confused.

“They saw us not being able to keep our hands off of each other in a lake together and assumed you were my mother?” Was asked like she just couldn’t believe it and Astra shrugged.

“People see what they want to see, Lex,” She said softly and Alex reached out for the woman who had shifted away from her.

“Hey, you don’t get to pull back from me,” Astra met her eyes but didn’t move and Alex was the one to move forward and place herself in the woman’s lap, “Astra,” Was said softly, “No sane person would think you were my mother.”

“I don’t think they were less than sane, Alex,” Alex sighed and shook her head.

“You’re not old enough to be my mother.”

“You’re Kara’s age and I’m Alura’s age. It’s possible,” Alex shook her head.

“Hey, I never let K forget it and you’re not about to either. I’m thirteen months older than she is,” She saw Astra smirk slightly before it was gone, “Astra.”

“Alex, it’s fine.”

‘It’s not fine,” Was said softly as she ran her fingers through soft brown curls, “And trust me when I say this, you are most definitely nothing like my mother,” She leaned forward quickly and pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s.

Astra was tense for a moment before sighing against her lips and kissing the girl back. Alex parted her lips and bit down on Astra’s bottom one as she pulled back and tugged gently with her teeth.

“Now, should I go have a word with Mr. and Mrs. Two-Women-Can’t-Possibly-Be-Together?” Astra laughed in response and shook her head as she wound her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her closer on her lap, “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. Besides,” She said softly as she leaned forward and started to trail soft kisses along the girl’s neck, “There are better things your mouth can be doing right now.”

oooOOooOOooo

Their week was up much too quickly for either of their likings. They had packed almost everything into the car already that morning and they were now just taking an easy walk around the camp grounds. Astra stopped when Alex stepped in front of her and looked at the girl.

“Do you trust me?” Astra nodded immediately.

“Of course.. Why?” Alex just smirked and placed her hands on Astra’s shoulders.

“Catch,” Was her only warning before Astra was holding Alex’s thighs in her hands while the girl wrapped her legs around her waist and all but shoved her tongue down her throat. She faintly registered a choked gasp come from somewhere down the trail in front of her but didn’t care enough to let her girlfriend go.

Alex finally pulled back and let her feet slide to the ground with a self-satisfied grin on her face, “The hell was that?” Was asked slightly out of breath.

“The mom couple were coming down the trail and I wanted to correct them.”

oooOOooOOooo

Halfway through the four hour drive home, Alex laid her head on Astra’s shoulder and the woman took her eyes off of the road long enough to press a kiss to her hair.

“What are we going to do when I go back to school and your work vacation is over?” Was asked softly as Alex drew soft patterns over the woman’s thigh with her finger tips.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Alex didn’t respond, “Sweetheart, you’re not a summer fling,” Was said softly and Alex turned her head up to look at her while she drove, “We’ll make this work. I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
